


you're so lucky!

by olc_sionnach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of italics, Disability, Gen, Hospitals, Original Character(s), Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olc_sionnach/pseuds/olc_sionnach
Summary: Vent I made a year ago to deal with the casual ableism in day to day life.-Ben awoke to the repetitive buzz of the infusion pump beside his bed.Glancing at the clock on the wall opposite to him, it read 3:45.With a sigh, he shifted his focus back to the constant noise of the machine beside him.1,2 pump, 3,4, pump, 5,6, pump.He hated hospitals, really, he did.It wasn't like he was scared of them or anything.No, he'd made peace with his fear of needles long ago.His actual issue with them was a lot more petty than that.They were always too white and pristine for his liking and somehow, there always seemed to be a faint smell of bleach that would always turn his stomach.There was no colour, no laughter, no sense of familiarity despite the amount of times he'd been there, just the smell of antiseptic and the hushed gossip of the nurses outside his door.He supposes his issue with hospitals is that they don't feel like home.Home.He misses home.Pulling his thoughts away, trying to avoid a downward spiral of homesickness, Ben focuses on the buzz of the infusion pump again1,2, pump, 3,4, pump,
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vents





	you're so lucky!

**Author's Note:**

> CW // Hospitals, wheelchairs, and casual ableism.
> 
> I need to rewrite this

_"You're so lucky!"_ she cried.  
Folding her arms with a huff  
"I wish I could lay in bed all day and do nothing!"  
Not knowing what to say, and slightly pulled back by the comment, Ben forced out a laugh.  
"I suppose you could look at it that way.." he muttered.

 **'lucky'**  
Oh how he despised the word.  
Every time he hears it, he can't ignore the pit that falls in his stomach.  
**'lucky'.**  
He was anything but.

-  
Ben awoke to the repetitive buzz of the infusion pump beside his bed.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall opposite to him, it read 3:45.  
With a sigh, he shifted his focus back to the constant noise of the machine beside him.  
_1,2 pump, 3,4, pump, 5,6, pump._  
He hated hospitals, really, he did.  
It wasn't like he was scared of them or anything.  
No, he'd made peace with his fear of needles long ago.  
His actual issue with them was a lot more petty than that.  
They were always too white and pristine for his liking and somehow, there always seemed to be a faint smell of bleach that would always turn his stomach.  
There was no colour, no laughter, no sense of familiarity despite the amount of times he'd been there, just the smell of antiseptic and the hushed gossip of the nurses outside his door.

He supposes his issue with hospitals is that they don't feel like home.  
Home.  
He misses home.

Pulling his thoughts away, trying to avoid a downward spiral of homesickness, Ben focuses on the buzz of the infusion pump again  
_1,2, pump, 3,4, pump,_

-  
_"So.. what's wrong with you?"_  
Internally sighing at the question, Ben looks up from his phone to find the stranger sitting across from his wheelchair waiting expectantly for his answer with an inquisitive look on his face.  
It wasn't the first time he'd gotten this question and it certainly wasn't the last, but he couldn't help but be baffled at the nerve of people every time they ask it.  
_What do you even want me to say?  
Why would you need to know?_

"I'm.. uh, disabled." Ben answers intelligently.  
_Yeah, well done, great answer._  
Ben mentally slaps himself, great.  
Thank you _especially, social anxiety!  
_ The man across from him simply raises his brow.  
"Yeah but, what-" he gestures his hand towards Ben's chair, "-happened?"  
Feeling his anxiety steadily rise, Ben gulped  
"I was born like this.."  
Mr. Tell-me-about-your-disability just frowned seemingly disappointed by that response "oh."  
And with that, the conversation ended.

__

-

 _Lucky._  
**Yeah, right.**


End file.
